<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Believers Pray by pragmania1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352675">The Believers Pray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pragmania1/pseuds/pragmania1'>pragmania1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Father-Daughter Relationship, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pragmania1/pseuds/pragmania1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened to attract not only Ares, the God of War, but also Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, to the remote Amazon island ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ares/Athena, Ares/Hippolyta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Believers Pray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: the characters and scenarios are inspired in Rachel's Lore Olympus and greek mithology</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ares was wrapped on a tree branch as a dark yellow snake, the bright sun of noon warmed his body while the God of War watched the temple's entrance waiting for the Amazons’ queen to come out. The white stone temple was located at the top of a hill, inside the island domains and away from others buildings, surrounded by gardens of wild flowers, blood red rhododendrons and dracaenas, a place of tranquility and meditation. What irony such a peaceful place being dedicated to him, Ares thought.<br/>
He was at Aphrodite’s house, playing with his kids, Hebe and Eros in the pool when a wrath’s clangor sounded inside his mind, a shrill and insistent sound he knew so well. The rage of humans. Every human had an unique signature, a way to feel the emotions and to think, and when Ares felt this one, so similar to his own, he barely excused himself to Eros before coming all this way to the Aegean sea, following the music of anger until its singer.<br/>
When was the last time Ares had seen her closely? In his last memory, she was still a teenager, barely a young woman, sword training with her sisters under Harmonia’s watch. A soft wave of pride washed Ares when he remembered this. He loved all his kids with Aphrodite, Gaia knew it, but no one of them were inclined to the arts of combat, and to see from afar those fierce, belligerent, threatening women so ruthless in battlefields over the years was one of his private joys.<br/>
Even if he was an absent father to them.<br/>
Even if so called traits of their personalities were the reason himself was hated by some.<br/>
The Amazons were seen only as aggressive and brutal folk, which were not lies, however, while their reputation preceded them, they lived most part of their lives minding their own business away from other provinces and domains politics.<br/>
-They will be hunted because of who they are - Harmonia said when she gave birth to the queen and princesses  - you know that. Teach them Ares, make people think twice before laying hands on our children.<br/>
He knew she was right. And so he did. He taught Hippolyta, Antyopa, Melanipe and Pentesilea how to hold a spear and swing a sword, how to ride war horses and shoot arrows. The strategies to win battles and the ways to inflict fear in enemies’ hearts. And with the passing of time, other women joined his daughters on the island. Women running away from poverty and abuses in small boats, searching for the land where they could join the half-immortal warriors and be free.<br/>
A silver owl landed on the branch, bringing Ares back from his thoughts.<br/>
-Why are you here, brother ? - The owl asked<br/>
-I can ask you the same, Athena.<br/>
-Someone is praying to me and I am here to understand what is happening.<br/>
Why would Hippolyta pray to Athena and not to her father, like she did before on so many occasions ? Could his absence in all those years replaced the warmth in her heart with disgust ?<br/>
-Do not be so grumpy, Ares - Athena continued - Have you forgotten to eat your breakfast this morning ? You know how it affects your mood.<br/>
-I am not grumpy, you may be my older sister but I am not a child to be assisted. Please fly away, it is my temple, I handle this.<br/>
-Well, I am not leaving so stop hissing at me and chill, your scales are turning red - The goddess teased - How come you ended up here ? I thought you were on your day off.<br/>
I felt my girl was having a rough time and decided to check it out, Ares thought, but did not say anything because the Amazon emerged from the temple. She was like he remembered, with long black hair and almond green eyes, like her mother’s. Her tall muscular figure did not carry a crown to show her position, but his belt as a symbol of power. A queen among her people.<br/>
-Is that baby Hippolyta ? I haven’t seen her in ages.<br/>
The knot in Ares throat kept him from answering Athena’s question. She did not bear any jewelry or ornament besides his belt and yet she looked stunning, with her back straight and head up.   He watched baby Hippolyta walk with hard steps her way down the hill towards the citadel. What an emotional and nostalgic day, he would definitely need to schedule one emergency appointment with his therapist.<br/>
-Come on, let’s follow her.<br/>
-What in Gaia's name, Athena ?!<br/>
-Shut up, I will carry you like when we were little, just be still and don’t slither too much -before Ares could proceed with his protests, Athena gently held him in her talons and shot herself into the skies.<br/>
-What the fuck ? Are you out of your mind ? Let me go ! - Ares’ words were full of annoyance, and in a rage impulse he started to bite his sister’s legs with his long fangs. Athena was always like that, couldn’t she see he was not in the mood ?<br/>
It took one solid minute before Athena replied<br/>
-Oh you want me to let you go, you little brat ? Fine by me.<br/>
With no warning, Athena opened her claws. In the middle of the sky. Way above the ground.<br/>
Ares body twitched with shock, in part because of the fall and in part because cold air was not good for his cold blood physique. Well, he deserved that. Perhaps if he turned himself into-<br/>
The Goddess skimmed over with open wings and caught him just a few seconds later.<br/>
-You really thought I was going to drop you ? Wow Ares, you always fell for this one - the grey owl hooted - Hippolyta is heading to that oval building over there. Hold on tight and enjoy your flight.<br/>
-Hold with what, you empty head ? I am a snake, I don’t have arms - Fine, Athena knew how to have some fun, but Ares curled his tail around her body. Just in case.<br/>
Below them the island was full of life, with girls practicing the most different combat techniques, older women tendering their plantations, soldiers patrolling the streets and the beach. In fact, there was quite a commotion on the beach, but he could not see much more than shapes from that distance. In a few wing beats, they were close to the building in question.<br/>
-I am going to circle the windows to find her, I hope she is somewhere in sight.<br/>
The God and Goddess in disguise were flying around and in no time Athena found where Hippolyta was. She landed on a parapet and accommodated the snake, before he could pass out.<br/>
-I will never understand how someone so childish can be the Goddess of wisdom - Ares moked his sister when they were both hidden from curious eyes<br/>
-You’re welcome, Ares.<br/>
**<br/>
Hippolyta was sitting on her usual chair looking at the table but not really seeing it, the morning events clashing her mind like sharp blades. A mutilated female body, her belly ripped open, her blood was washed by the waves, and her child…<br/>
Coward animals. Monsters. Beasts.<br/>
Closing her eyes, she tried to put aside her boiling temper. Now was no time to let emotions drive her actions, especially when an imminent reunion was on its way, only the Gods knew how the others would react. Taking long and paused breaths, she wandered her eyes over the room,  looking at the tapestries hanging on the walls showing victories of past battles, nymphs and other creatures.<br/>
The door opened and one by one her sisters came in and seated in their familiar places, the military general Antyopa, the spymaster Melanipe and the political advisor Pentesilea. All similar and different at the same time, like various combinations of their parents. Melanipe was the most fiery and passionate one, even her looks were like their father’s, a soft golden skin and wavy blond hair. Pentesilea was the opposite, cool tempered and peaceful like their mother, her curly light brown hair always impeccable and her onyx black eyes left nothing passed . Somewhere in the middle were Hippolyta and Antyopa, both with green eyes and black hair, but where the first had delicate features, the second had bold cheekbones and pointy chin, the two faces of the same coin.<br/>
-Begin - Hippolyta commanded, and the quiet silence of the room was soon filled with calls of war.<br/>
**<br/>
They were all there, and their rage was overwhelming Ares’ senses, he could almost taste the symphony of wrath drums, bloodshed harps, slaughter liras and sadistic zíthers. If this was some other occasion he’d have been delighted and would have used his powers to inflame even more their emotions. Because blood and devastation was only a blink away in that afternoon.<br/>
-Ares, are you alright ? - Athena’s voice was more concerned than usual.<br/>
No, he was not.<br/>
-I didn’t expect to see them today, that’s all - He said trying to hide his own feelings, his eyes locked on the room before him<br/>
-I am here with you.<br/>
Ares turned his head from the scene below to find a worried owl by his side.<br/>
-I know - he managed to answer - be quiet now, otherwise we won’t know what happened<br/>
They were all there. They were all strong and healthy, beautiful and intimidating, with vicious and wicked tongues. Antyopa, Pentesilea and Melinape were engaged in an argument trying to be overheard by the others, just like when they were little kids. Good thing Athena did not say anything more, it would be impossible to reply.<br/>
Guilty and remorse was devouring Ares from the inside.<br/>
**<br/>
The Queen let the council women scream their demands and yell at each other, they were furious and needed to extravase their feelings before entering the real discussion, Hippolyta herself was inclined to enter the argument. Antyopa was pointing fingers in Pentesilea's face, saying this was an act of war and they should answer equally, while Pentesilea was arguing that an invasion to the continent without preparation was ridiculous. In the middle of them, Melanipe kept backing one and other a convenience, whatever decision was to be taken, she would be there to claim revenge.<br/>
-Enough !- Hippolyta said, raising her voice above the noise - Melanipe, report.<br/>
-My queen - Melanipe replied, the other two silenced - Our physicians are working on Danae’s and her baby bodies while we are here, they will let us know if there are signs of poison in her system. They believe the lacerations were made with Danae still alive.<br/>
At the light of that information Antyopa punched the table, but did not say a word before her queen commanded. A nod of recognition was all Hippolyta offered to Melanipe and a side look to Antyopa.<br/>
-Pentesilea, go on - the queen demanded in a cold voice she was trying way too hard to keep steady.<br/>
-I believe you are aware the bodies were covered by a crafted cloth. The line’s pattern suggests it was made in Athens… - the advisor voice died little by little, as she realized her own words could be enough to ignite her sisters’ temper and lead them to a massacre.<br/>
Significant looks were exchanged by Antyopa and Melanipe, looks that were a heart-to-heart talk every sibling shared, they will pay and they will wish to be dead before we finish. Hippolyta saw the secret conversation between her sisters and with a deep breath, summoned all her temperance to request the final report, the worst one.<br/>
-Antyopa.<br/>
With clenched fists and tensed jaw, the general answered.<br/>
-There was a message with the cloth, it said “Keep your rotten seed inside your island”<br/>
A knife could cut the tension in the air, even Pentesilea was having trouble to hold herself back. No matter how many years of peace have passed, that is what they were to the outside world, the men’s world. They were Rotten. For the reason that they didn’t bow to no one, they were rotten. For the reason that they were unbent, they were rotten. For the reason that they were free, they were rotten.<br/>
-My council and my sisters - Hippolyta faced one by one around the table - trust me when I say, no one wants more than me to sail to Athens and burn their acropolis to ashes for what happened to Danae. We’ve all lost a friend today, may she rest in peace in the afterlife.<br/>
-Say the word and our troops will be ready, my queen - Antyopa’s statement reflected Melanipe’s thoughts and Pentesilea’s desires.<br/>
-However, I will not engage in a battlefield we know nothing about - Hippolyta raised her hand to stop the incoming protests - Anyone could have bought an Athenian piece of fabric and let Danae on our beach.<br/>
-Hippolyta, we cannot lay still while amazons are murdered and our babies are ripped off of wombs ! - Melanipe’s voice was almost a scream and her eyes were steamed with tears.<br/>
-She is right - Pentesilea agreed with the spymaster, for Antyopa and Hippolyta surprise - I am not sympathetic to burn a whole city out of nothing, but to not take action will make us look weak to our enemy.<br/>
Hippolyta got to her feet and started to walk from one side to another, making an effort to not lose control over herself. Once again she prayed to the Goddess of wisdom, like she did in the morning, asking for a blessing of foresight and prudence to lead her people. A glint of light caught her attention and for a brief moment she could swear she saw a snake and an owl watching her from the window.<br/>
-I see this situation in 3 different ways. First, Danae engaged herself in an unpleasant circumstance and was killed due to personal matters, in this case any civilian, king or Gods damned person can be responsible for this atrocity. Second, indeed the athenians got sick of being a peaceful realm and decided to play with a wasps’ nest. Third, a different kingdom is trying to put us against Athens. - Hippolyta paused her steps, placed her hands on the table and said in an inflexible tone, the queen’s voice - Listen carefully to your instructions, for once in your life I want you to work politely together so we can sort this out as quickly as we can. Do you understand ?<br/>
The women in the room raised their chin in synchrony, their determined looks were sufficient answers to Hippolyta.<br/>
-Pentesilea, search in our archives threats Athens and Thermiskyra faced over the last years, try to find a common cause. Also, provide detailed maps of Athens’ site and foundations. Antyopa, I want you to work close to Pentesilea, make our strategies based on her informations, and prepare our boats, horses and women. Train them twice as hard. Melanipe, send your best girls to the continent, they must find out what Danae was involved with. Questions ?<br/>
-No my Queen - the council replied in unison<br/>
-We are not going to stop until we settle this - Hippolyta promised, secretly to Danae’s spirit.<br/>
-Hippolyta, what if this is in fact a declaration of war ? - Antyopa asked<br/>
- Then my beloved sister - Hippolyta answered flashing her teeth in a terrifying smile -  will bring death and horror to their gates, we’ll paint their streets red and infest the horizon with vultures.<br/>
Let them remember why they are called Ares’ children, Hippolyta thought, let them know how much a wasp sting can hurt.<br/>
-You have your orders,  tell the guards no one can enter here.<br/>
The Amazons were gone as they came, leaving their Queen alone with her heart full of grief for a young girl she was supposed to protect and an innocent baby who could not see the daylight.  A single tear scrolled down Hippolyta’s face washing her calm mask away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>